


Random TsukiHina Drabbles

by ThatOneGaySimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I do be a smut writer, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGaySimp/pseuds/ThatOneGaySimp
Summary: So.... I just decided to make this because yeah. :>
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Yeah, We're Gay✨

1 - _Finally Coming Out?_ // ~~ **It Was Kind Of Obvious**~~

It was the middle of practice and our little tangerine and our beloved salt shaker were acting a little... different than usual. You could say they seemed closer than before. You see, the two usually argued and argued and argued non stop, it was irritating and Daichi and Suga just gave up with trying to stop them. But today was different. It wasn't just today, but the past few weeks, Tsukishima and Hinata have been acting more.. nicer towards each other. The team was suspicious but thought nothing of it.

Little do they know, a surprising announcement was going to be made at the end of practice.

It was 6:40 and practice was almost over. Tsukishima suddenly pulled Hinata to the side, kabedoning _(is that a word?)_ him to the wall with a serious look. Hinata on the other hand was confused on why these actions were done until Tsukishima had said, "When are we telling them?" His voice sounding cold and harsh. "I want to tell them now, I can't stand the _King_ looking at you like some type of feral predator." Tsukki said, the word "king" spitting out of his lips like poison. They had been dating for a while now so it was quite understandable why Tsukki would feel that way.

Hinata was aware of Kageyama's feelings for him and kind of thought it was cute at how Tsukishima would get jealous of Kageyama. He just giggled and kissed the tip of Tsukishima's nose, whispering, "I know. But be patient, we don't have long until practice ends. We'll tell them, I promise." The small tangerine smiled.

Tsukki gave a little smile in return and gently kissed Shoyo, the tangerine returning the kiss.

_**When practice ends** _

Practice was over and Tsukishima walked up behind the team, Hinata following him and had spoke up first to get the team's attention. "Everyone.. I um... have an announcement to make..!"

The team turned around to see Tsukishima and Hinata a blushing mess. Tanaka, Noya, And Ennoshita perked up because they had saw the two kissing.

"What is it Tsukishima?" Daichi asked, a little worried because of Tsukishima's facial expression. "W-well..." He got fidgety and had to think of something. So, he turned to Hinata, lifted him up by his waist, and kissed him passionately. Hinata was a little-no A LOT flustered but happily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's neck.

After about a minute or so, they pulled away and smiled at each other with flushed faces. The two looked at the team, kind of worried with the shocked expressions on their faces. Except for Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. "Surprise?" Hinata said with an awkward smile.

Let's just say that Yamaguchi never let Tsukishima live it down. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita now have some tea to spill to the other teams, Suga, Daichi, and surprisingly Asahi kept a close eye on Tsukishima, Kageyama was jealous but happy for Hinata, as for the others? They just sit back and observe y'know?


	2. Kissing The Homies Goodnight Ain't Gay 👌✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I suck with summaries TvT (also don't question the titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one will be longer than the last chapter-

2 - _First Date_ // ** ~~Confessions~~**

Now, this just doesn't make sense. If you've been dating someone for a while then you should've had your first date, right? Well this wasn't the case for Tsukishima and Hinata. They'd been dating for at least 3 months and yet have never had their first date! Now we can't get mad at them-well mad at Tsukishima for not trying, he's tried countless times and still couldn't build up the courage to ask Hinata out. Let's look at a few the attempts of when our beloved salty french fry tried to ask Hinata out.

_**Attempt 1** _

Tsukishima's heart was pounding and he had a huge blush on his face. It was their first week of dating and Tsukishima had something special planned for his tangerine but he stopped? He was right in front of the beautiful ball of sunshine yet he couldn't say a word. His "What If" thoughts were getting to him. _> What if he doesn't like it? What if he says yes but was just playing with me? W-what if..< _ Yeah you get the gist of it. He then just turned away and left, leaving the ball of sunshine confused and worried. 

_**Attempt 2** _

Tsukki was walking to Hinata's class with a spark of confidence in him. When he made it there he heard laughing and giggling from inside the classroom. He peeked through the window, not seeming like a stalker and saw Hinata laughing and giggling with a few of his friends. His smile and heavenly laugh almost killed him with serotonin. What can he say? Hinata was a super bright light that could make anyone happy with just a glance. _(not literally- I think 0-0)_ Tsukishima again, backed out and quickly left before he would die of cuteness.

_**Attempt 3** _

He _thought_ this was they day, he _thought_ he could finally ask Hinata out. It was the beginning of practice and of course, like usual Hinata was practicing with Kageyama. Tsukishima couldn't help but stare at Hinata as he jumped up to spike Kageyama's toss. The way his sweat made Hinata's upper body glisten, the way his shorts lifted up just to catch a nice glance of those smooth, milky thighs. Tsukishima was so happy that all those features belonged to himself and himself alone. But that's not what we're diss- oh lord.. Tsukishima was so lost in thought that he forgot what he was supposed to ask Hinata. Just great.

* * *

After a month and a half and Tsukishima wasn't going to stall again. He was going to make sure he asked Hinata out, no matter what. Hinata's and Tsukishima's last class had just ended and Tsukishima was heading to Hinata's class room to pick him up. But the little tangerine was already at the door, face flushed, and looked like he had to tell Tsukishima something. "..H-hey.. Tsukki?" Hinata stuttered out before Tsukishima could say anything.

Tsukishima was a little worried on what he (Hinata) had to tell him. "Yes, sunshine?" He asked in the most calmest voice possible despite being worried.

"U-uhm.. would you like to.. g-go on a date with m-me..?" The poor tangerine was nervous and hoped Tsukki would say yes.

Tsukishima was a bit surprised because he planned on asking Hinata out first. But of course, he couldn't decline such an offer. "Of course, sunshine. Where are we going?"

"I-it's a surprise! See you at practice!" Then the ball of sunshine sped off to volleyball practice.

_**At the end of practice** _

"So, Hinata~ where are you and your 'Eiffel Tower' going for your date?~" Nishinoya said in a teasing voice, Tanaka snickering behind him. "Hm? Oh hey Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka- senpai! Me and Tsukki are heading to my house for our date!" Hinata beamed at the two. The two upperclassmen hearts clenched when they heard their adorable Kouhai call them "senpai". Then the two perked up when the two trouble makers heard Hinata say they're (Hinata and Tsukishima) going to his house.

"Oh?~ You two are going to your house?~" Tanaka teased.

"Mhm! I'm gonna set up a fairy light movie date!" Hinata blushed, hoping he would like it. He then looked at the time and had sped off saying, "I have to go! I'll see you later senpais!" And again, the two dorks died from the word "senpais". Idiots...

_**Time Skip: Hinata's House** _

The cute but small tangerine had everything set up, a nice fort that he made, fairy lights, a couple of blankets, plushies, and pillows. He texted the salty boy to come over for the surprise.

Around 15 minutes later or so, the doorbell rang and Hinata shot up, ran to the door, opened it, and saw Tsukishima with a small smile on his face. "Hi Tsukki!" Hinata beamed. "Hey shrimpy." Tsukishima smiled, leaning down for a kiss in which the tangerine happily returned. "So what's the surprise?" Tsukki questioned. "I want you to close your eyes, no peeking. And I hope you brought night clothes!" Hinata giggled, slowly leading Tsukki to his room once he had his eyes closed. "Don't worry, I brought some just in case" Tsukishima chuckled.

Once the two stopped in front of Hinata's room, the small tangerine opened the door. "Alright, open your eyes!" Tsukishima did as he was told and opened his eyes. The sight in front of him was beautiful and he scanned every inch of the room, his heart swelling with happiness. "You.. you did this..?" Tsukki asked, turning to his lover. "Y-yeah.. do you not like it..?" The ball of sunshine asked in worry.

Tsukishima just stayed quiet until he picked up Hinata by his waist and gave him an ekismo kiss, saying, "I love it sunshine."

And with that, the two watch movies, cuddled, and whispered sweet nothings until they fell asleep. Now that's what I call a perfect first date. Damn.. now I feel single ;-;

I WANNA DO THAT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND BUT SHE'S SO FAR AWAYYY இ௰இ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my comfort otp ship I love it sm T//////T


	3. Yuhhh Get Into It😜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I recreated this chapter and deleted the draft because it didn't turn out how I wanted it.

This is a continuation of last chapter - First Times// ~~ **Cuddles**~~

Bare with me on this one, please. I had deleted the draft and I'm making this one to improve it.

It was 6:50am and the sun and moon were peacefully sleeping. After that eventful night they had, they deserved some sleep. But then, Akiteru, Tsukishima's older brother, had busted into his room waking up Tsukishima and Hinata. Tsukishima was furious and grabbed his glasses to see who in the ever living hell made the noise. "Hn.. what the hell..?!" Hinata was half awake and he tugged on Tsukishima's arm, mumbling, "Kei.. come back to bed.." The taller male responded with, "Give me a second Shoyo."

The smaller male just went back to sleep.

Tsukishima had looked towards the door to see his brother standing there with a smirk on his face. "Akiteru... what the actual fuck..!" Aki held up up his hands and backed up a little despite being from distance of Tsukki. "I should be saying that to you. When I returned last night, all I heard was little Shoyo moaning your name." Tsukishima was dumbfounded for a bit.

"Don't remember? Let's take a trip down memory lane."

_**A Short Flashback to Chapter 3** _

Akiteru was coming home from where ever he was and saw that the lights were still on in the living room. He thought that Hinata and Tsukishima were watching movies on the couch. But when he opened the door, he saw the TV still playing and the couch was vacant. He thought they were in Tsukishima's room asleep and he just took off his jacket and shoes. 

A few minutes passed by and he heard a small moan from upstairs. Akiteru was shocked at first but didn't think anything of it and continued to do whatever he was doing.

A couple more minutes passed by and he heard a loud, lewd moan, it sounding like someone said the name: "Kei". Akiteru decided to investigate and went upstairs to where the sound led to, which was Tsukishima's room. He didn't want to believe it until he heard, _"Kei~!"_ and a _"Keep saying my name Shoyo~"_.

He wanted to die right then and there, though it was their first time, he didn't expect to come home to moaning and skin slapping.

Let's just say Aki got only a few hours of sleep that night.

**_ End of Flashback _ **

All of the events of last night flashed back to Tsukishima and he burst into laughter. Akiteru was confused on why he was laughing. "What's so funny..?" Tsukishima said, in between laughs, "What's funny is- hah- you do the same thing with Saeko..!" Aki had rolled his eyes and chuckled and said with a sarcastic tone, "And it's funny how you and the tangerine are gonna be late for practice."

Tsukishima froze, looking at the clock on the nightstand. _> Oh shit! Daichi is gonna kill us!<_ He thought in a panic. Tsukki looked at Shoyo, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, cheek and the tip of his nose and whispered, "Sho, babe, wake up, we're gonna be late." That's when Hinata fully awoken. 

"Nn.. morning, Tsukki." Hinata yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

Oh how Tsukishima loved the image in front of him. Hinata covered in hickies and bite marks and his cute but sleepy tangerine face made it so much better. Meanwhile Akiteru was surprised and a bit disgusted at how his brother ravished him.

"Morning shrimpy. C'mon and get dressed so we can make it to some of the morning practice." Said Tsukishima, ruffling Hinata's hair. "Alright." The small tangerine yawned, getting out of bed, not knowing Akiteru's presence.

He grabbed his spare uniform and went into the bathroom.

Akiteru looked at his brother, completely shocked. "Are you sure you didn't maul the poor boy?" 

"Shut up and get out so I can get changed."

"Alright, alright."

**_ Time Skip: When They Get to Practice _ **

Hinata and Tsukishima were on time, but they still needed to change into their gym clothes. When they reached the clubroom, everyone was still changing and conversing.

Just their luck.

They started to get changed and Noya was the first to notice the scratch marks on Tsukki's back. "OHOHOH WHAT'S THIS?!" Everyone looked at Tsukishima. "Shut up, it's too early for this." Hinata didn't really pay attention to the commotion and continued to change.

Then Yamaguchi noticed his neck, collarbone, and thighs. "Asahi Christ Hinata! What did Tsukki do to you?!" Everyone then looked at Hinata, the poor tangerine blushing like a mad man. "SHOOOYOOO GET INTO IT!!" Noya exclaimed, examining Shoyo's marks. "YOOOO TSUKKI MY MAN!" Tanaka also exclaimed, patting his back aggressively. 

Suga was looking at Tsukishima like a mad man and Tsukishima scoffed, "Suga you act like we all haven't seen you with hickies before."

Suga had turned red.

"Sh-shut up.." Daichi had gotten a bit jealous for some reason, though he was dating Michimiya, he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

Tsukishima chuckled and looked at Hinata. "C'mon shrimpy, let's go practice." Hinata beamed. "Okay!" 

And the two left the clubroom. 

Well I hope you all enjoyed! How about I write a chapter on my IwaSuga work connecting to this one? 

Leave a kudos and maybe comment if you enjoyed!

Fly high my butterflies! Adios~


	4. The Bread Bank

_4 - Tsukki's a horny_ mf// ** ~~They thought he was calm and content~~**

Hinata had bought thigh high knee pads to be like his owl father, though that might be a "problem" for Kei.

A casual, normal day for Karasuno, people were practicing and some were in the changing room conversing. Hinata had just arrived with a bright smile on his face. "Hey guys!" The ball of sunshine beamed. "Hey Hinata, you see more energetic than usual, what's up?" Asked Sugawara, ruffling up Hinata's hair. "My dad- well owl dad let me keep a pair of his thigh high knee pads!"

He smiled that Suga had to cover his eyes from going blind. "Oh sweet, how about you wear them for practice today? I'll help you put them on." The silverette smiled, kneeling down to help Hinata.

"Thanks Suga-san!" Hinata smiled. Once the knee pads were on he jumped up in glee. He raced to the gym jumping on Tsukishima who ✧magically✧ happened to be standing by the gym door along with Yamaguchi. "Kei! Guess what!" Said thy happy sunshine.

Tsukki was a bit startled but held onto the tangerine by his thighs, noticing they felt different. "What's this of your thighs?" 

Hinata giggled, and swung his legs back and forth, "Bokuto-senpai let me keep a pair of his thigh high knee pads! Their super comfy too!" 

Tsukishima's Mind be like: _Oh lawd I'm about to BUST_

"That's nice, now go practice baby," The salt stick said, with a soft tone. "Okay!" Hinata then kissed his cheek and ran off to spike a few of Kageyama's sets. God, he is _so_ whipped for him. 

"You doing okay Tsukki?" Said thy freckled prince since he saw his friend blushing. "U-Urusai Yamaguchi.." Stammered, Tsukki.

The team soon started doing stretches and Tsukishima was stretching with Yams. He looked over towards Hinata, and oh boy, the sight Tsukishima saw was glorious. The knee pads stretched up his thighs once Hinata started touching his toes. Hinata was pretty flexible, along with Nishinoya. And the knee pads were slightly see through? The best thing Tsukki has seen all day. Well- besides his sunshine.

He was getting slightly hard just because of Hinata, he needs to treat Bokuto to lunch for this amazing sight.

As practice when on, he was slowly losing his cool. Every time Hinata would spike one of the King's sets, the knee pads would stretch a little and it was wonderful to him

* * *

As practice came to an end Tsukishima was at his limit, he randomly dragged Hinata to the storage room and pinned him to the wall, staring the sunshine down like some predator going into a rut. On the other hand, the team was shocked but Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama were snickering, obviously knowing what was up. 

"Salty must've lost it, heh." Said thy King of The Court, chuckling

"Let us pray for the tangerine's legs and lower back." Nishinoya giggled and put his hands together.

The three idiots started to 'pray' for the tangerine's legs and lower back.

With salty oranges -

The two were currently making out in the storage room, bodies pressed together, their crotches rubbing against each other making them both hard that they put Kirishima's quirk to shame. They soon pulled away, panting from the lack oxygen. "K-Kei.." Mumbled Hinata, he was so hot and bothered he couldn't bear being in his practice clothes anymore.

Tsukishima started to roughly attack his neck leaving hickeys here and there, in the most visible places. He slid his hand up Hinata's shirt caressing, pinching, and twisting his nipple. As he made his way down to his chest, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses. Then he latched his mouth onto Hinata's left nipple, swirling, licking, nibbling, and sucking on it roughly.

Hinata had to keep his moans down by biting his index finger, because he was abso-fucking-lutely sure the team was still there. 

With the rest of the crows - 

Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were laughing their asses off, thinking it was funny how Tsukishima was losing it. Soon all three of them got a smack in the back of the head by Sugawara and Daichi. "You three cut it out! Of course Tsukishima would be pent up about something like that, it's natural." 

The three whined at first but then perked up. "Oh? Do you have some explaining to do?" Noya snickered, Suga was the only one who blushed. (Hehe that's gonna be in the IwaSuga book.. sometime soon)

SaltyOranges again -

Hinata was currently, being held up. His back to the wall, legs wrapped around Tsukishima's waist, arms wrapped around his neck, moaning, groaning, and whimpering into Kei's nape. "Sho, I'm gonna try something okay? Hold on.." Whispered Tsukishima, fumbling to take off his and Shoyo's shorts. Was he gonna carry-fuck him with the knee pads on? Hell yeah!

Once he got the shorts off, it was the boxers he had to worry about. They were sweating so much that they were slightly sticking to them.

"Kei, please hurry, _please!_ I c-can't.." Hinata whined, the arousal being too much for him. His head was clouded with so much lust it was overbearing. "Alright, alright, I got it." Tsukki said once he got off Hinata's boxers. Then, he decided to tease Sho by tracing his finger around his rim. Hinata was a shaking, shuddering, whimpering mess. Tsukki knew how to get his gears grinding and rimming was one of them.

Hinata wasn't having it, even though he _loved, LOVED_ it when Kei teased him like this. He wanted to say something but what came out was moan that made him arch his back. Tsukishima had ended up shoving two of his fingers in Hinata hole, scissoring him roughly.

He was a squirming mess under Kei's control, it was amazing. "Ahh— _ngh—Kei!_ " Hinata could barely formed a sentence, that's how good it felt. 

On his own, Kei decided that Shoyo was ready. Since they didn't have a condom, he had to do it raw. "Sho, is it okay if I do it without a condom?" That's when Hinata froze. They've never done it without a condom and he wasn't quite ready. He shook his head and looked away. 

Tsukishima being the understanding boyfriend he is, he respected his wishes and kissed his head. "It's alright, I know you're nervous. How about we do it when we get home?"

And that's exactly what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Sorry I've been dead, I've been trying to keep up my grades and things. But I hope you enjoyed! Maybe leave a kudos and comment? Well, adios~


End file.
